revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Identity
Identity is the 19th episode of Season 2 also the 41th episode overall. Summary Desperate to find Padma, Emily, Aiden, and Nolan must track down the Fa1c0n's true identity and put a stop to The Initiative while Emily struggles with her future and Victoria fights her own battle after a very exposing interview on "Nightline." Recap Nolan is released by the police after a long run of questioning about Padma’s murder. Emily says the Falc0n is the reason the woman he loved is dead. She suggests using Victoria to find the elusive hacker. Nolan sends an email to the queen showing a copy of the forged medical documents used regarding her firstborn son. She calls the Falc0n immediately asking the hacker to find the source of the leak. That’s not a problem since Nolan identifies himself to set up a meeting. He’s about to come face to face with his longtime hacker nemesis. The meeting of computer geniuses is fittingly set up at Teddy’s Arcade in Brooklyn. It’s the place where Nolan set the world record on Street Fighter back in 1988. He’s shocked to see that the Falc0n is a woman. He wants her to scrub everything on a flash drive for him. The Falc0n isn’t interested until Nolan makes her an offer she can’t refuse. He challenges her to a game of Street Fighter. Game on! Nolan is down early, but comes back strong to defend his title showing his innate Street Fighter savvy. Emily is in the background taking snapshots of the Falc0n, who has no choice but to take the flash drive from Nolan to keep her hacker reputation in order. Daniel meets with Takeda regarding Aiden. He claims to be worried about his unauthorized and reckless trades as of late. This is his way of getting access to the personnel files. Aiden happens to walk in on their meeting. He’s surprised to see Takeda, who lets him know that’s he’s come to clean up his mess. He orders Aiden to return to Japan. That’s not going to happen. Aiden knows that vengeance isn’t the answer. He needs to be there for Emily when she finally realizes this, too. Emily’s rekindled romance with Daniel continues to grow. This makes her persona non grata in Jack’s world which now includes Ashley, who has actually been helping out with baby Carl. Ashley provides Jack with Conrad’s weekly schedule. Several of the meetings are shams for something off the books. Jack follows Conrad to a secret rendezvous with a mystery lady. He sends a photo of the woman to Ashley, who identifies her as Alison Stoddard, the current governor’s wife. Jack doesn’t believe the two of them are having an affair. Something else is going on. But what? Victoria does not want head down to the TV studio to take part in Conrad’s interview on Nightline. So her hubby brings the interview to her. Victoria is plenty peeved by the ambush, but she agrees to assist Conrad in his rise to power. Daniel is first up in the interview. He has Nightline’s Juju Chang put Emily on the spot as far as her plans to marry Daniel. Emily tells the world that she would be honored to someday join the Grayson family. This has Victoria cringing and Jack making a disgusted exit from the room. Emily calls to try to explain herself, but Jack doesn’t want to hear any of it. He doesn’t want her to be Carl’s godmother anymore. Victoria is assured by the Falc0n that no one knows her secret. That’s not exactly true. Nolan sends some juicy info to the news team. Conrad says his wife had an abortion when she was a teen, but Juju Chang claims she gave away a six-month-old baby named Patrick so she could enroll in a European art school. There’s a stunned silence throughout the room. Victoria finally confirms that the story is true before somberly leaving the room. As for the Falc0n, she’s furious to learn she’s been hacked by Nolan. The feds show up to take her away. It’s game over for The Falc0n. Emily lets Nolan do the honor of putting the X across this particular target’s face. Charlotte promises to help Declan write his essay for admission into Harvard. She also makes nice with Regina, the classmate she decked at Grayson Manor not too long ago. The girl has questions about Charlotte’s suicide attempt, as her brother killed himself after swallowing a pharmacy’s worth of pills. The two girls end up getting pretty chummy. Regina encourages Charlotte to embrace her inner bad girl. She blows off Dec to go clubbing with her new gal pal. The two of them decide to have some fun with the paparazzi. The girls are caught kissing on camera. Declan is bummed when a shot of the lip-lock is sent to him in an email. Daniel gives Emily a ring. Aiden encourages her to accept it so they can be together when her mission is complete. In other news, Ashley manages to worm her way back into Conrad’s inner circle by showing him a photo of his meeting with the governor’s wife. Finally, Victoria shows up at Nolan’s place. She offers him full control of his company if he’ll first do something for her. Victoria wants him to use his computer genius skills to help her find her firstborn son. Source: Recap by ABC Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda *Susan Park as Edith Lee *Jessica Tuck as Alison Stoddard *Ben Bode as Dean Todd Walton *Juju Chang as herself *Seychelle Gabriel as Regina George *Grace Fulton as Young Victoria Grayson Co-Starring Cast *Josh Davis as Paparazzi Quotes : : Emily: I can’t imagine an honor greater than joining the Grayson family. ---- : Emily: Revenge is a powerful motivator. ---- : Nolan: Clearly (..) ---- : Juju Chang: Are wedding bells in the offing? ---- : Daniel: History repeating itself, just like us. ---- : Victoria: Spare me. The only thing your protecting is your pompous campaign. ---- : Victoria: You mean SPIN. ---- : Nolan: Let’s take the bastard down. ---- : Young Victoria: Oh Patrick, sweet heart. Be quite for mommy please. : Todd Walton: Reminds me of Artion Corky. : Young Victoria: With a dash of condesky. ---- : Fa1c0n: You of all people should know that the only existence that matters is online. ---- : Fa1c0n: Not next to impossible, impossible. ---- : Ashley: And watch it go down in flames. ---- : Victoria: Hello, Nolan. : Nolan: Victoria. : (...) : Nolan: Interesting, and, in return? : Victoria: Help me find my firstborn son. ---- : Aiden: Then marry the son of a bitch. ---- : Conrad: Your presence is mandatory so I suggest that you be on the chopper at 5:00. : Victoria: And I suggest that you go to hell. ---- : Charlotte: You sure know how to hit a bitch. ---- : Ashley: A not-too-hot hot chocolate for Carl. I'm sorry I have no idea what babies drink. ---- : Emily: Ashley, I thought you hated babies. ---- : Nolan: If you throw me a token and jump me in front of Street Fighter, I turn into Bruce Frickin' Lee. ---- : Conrad: I’ll leave you to your demons. ---- : Nolan: I really should watch more television. ---- : Emily: DYT? : Nolan: Defend your title. Back in '88 I set the record on Street Fighter. ---- Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Gallery Videos Revenge "Be Careful of Who You Cross" Animated Promo (HD)-0|Revenge Animated Promo Revenge 2x19 "Identity" Promo|Short promo Revenge 2x19 Sneak Peek 1 "Identity"|Sneak peek 1 Revenge 2x19 Sneak Peek 3 "Identity"|Sneak peek 4 Revenge 2x19 Sneak Peek 2 "Identity"|Sneak peek 3 Nolan's rewrite to the falcons code.jpg The Fa1c0n EXPOSED.jpg Pictures Identity 1.jpg|Conrad and Victoria are interviewed Identity 2.jpg|Conrad supports Victoria Identity 3.jpg|Conrad and Victoria look concerned Identity 4.jpg|The Graysons are interviewed Identity 5.jpg|Emily and Daniel watch the Graysons interview Identity 6.jpg|Emily and Daniel smile Identity 7.jpg|Emily and Daniel look longingly at each other Identity 8.jpg|Juju Chang interviews Identity 9.jpg|Juju Chang Identity 10.jpg|Conrad and Victoria smile Identity 11.jpg|Jack and Ashley look grim Identity 12.jpg|Victoria confronts Emily and Daniel Identity 13.jpg|Daniel and Emily talk to Victoria and Conrad Identity 14.jpg|Emily and Daniel talk to Victoria Identity 15.jpg|Emily uses her phone Identity 16.jpg|Emily goes undercover Identity 17.jpg|Nolan wears a Letterman Jacket Identity 18.jpg|Emily takes a photo Trivia *Satoshi Takeda was last seen in Lineage, via flashback. *The Fa1c0n's real identity is revealed, Edith Lee who helped Grayson Global to program their internal network around the time David Clarke worked there. *When it shows Nolan's trial on the Tv they misspelled trial to 'trail'. *Juju Chang says that Vanity Fair is calling Daniel and Emily their generations John John and Carolyn, refering to John F Kennedy Jr and his wife Carolyn Bessette-Kennedy . John and Carolyn are also mentioned in the episode where Amanda tells Jack of her dream wedding, telling him that she wanted her wedding to be just like theirs References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes